The project aim is to allow Dr. Foster to bring extensive clinical expertise in geropsychiatry to a major academic setting where it will be used to promote a highly visible geriatric mental health program. By direct participation in clinical research and didactic courses (biostatistics and research design), he will complete formalized research training begun at Rockefeller University as a medical student. This training will be used to pursue areas of major importance in geropsychiatry (e.g., senile dementia; affective disorders; paranoid states). The emphasis will be on early detection and treatment to avoid or minimize costly in-hospital care where possible. The clinical research focus will be at the core of a major educational role for Dr. Foster. He will assume primary departmental responsibility in developing curricula and unifying existing educational components (clinical and research) into a coherent geropsychiatric training program targeted to: (a) each year of medical students; (b) psychiatric residents; (c) geropsychiatric fellows; (d) physicians and paramedical staff in other departments of the Medical Center.